Christmas Misery
by twist-tin
Summary: Written preHBP. A young Snape goes home for Christmas after being threatened by his father. Little does he know the horrible plans that his father has in store for him. AU now that we know Snape's father was a muggle.


It was Christmas break of his 6th year and Severus Snape was going home for the holidays. He would have rather stayed at Hogwarts, but his father had insisted that he come home. Severus had been told that a surprise awaited him upon his arrival. He sat on the Hogwarts Express wondering what it could be. As the train came to a stop at the platform, Severus could see his father. He quickly gathered his things and exited.

"Severus." His father acknowledged him. "I expect that your ride here was pleasant."

Severus nodded his head. "Good, now come along!" His father commanded him. Severus followed closely behind his father. He was not allowed to walk beside the man. His father liked to make it known to everyone that he was superior.

Just as they were getting to the parking lot, Severus spoke. "Where is Pricilla?"

His father stopped and turned around to face him. "What did you say?"

Severus said nothing.

"I asked you, what did you say?" He asked outraged.

"I asked where mother is." Severus said slightly afraid.

His father slapped him across the face. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Severus shook his head and was slapped again.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" He repeated.

"No sir." Severus said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked him ready to slap again.

"I said no sir!" He said louder this time.

"Good, now get in the car!" His father slammed him into the car door. Severus took as little time as he could to get into the car. He didn't want to have to incur the wrath of his father again.

After a few hours of wondering why they still hadn't arrived home, Severus took a good, long look at his surroundings and realized he had no clue where he was.

"Where are we going?"

"When will you learn?" His father asked, outraged. He slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. He opened the back door and threw his son into the road.

"You are not to speak unless spoken to!" His father yelled. He kicked Severus in the gut several time before continuing, "Now get in the car! We have somewhere to be!"

Mr. Snape got back in and was ready to drive off before realizing Severus had not gotten back in the car.

"Get in the car now!" Severus used the strength he had left to lift himself off the ground and pull himself into the car. He stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Eventually, the car came to a stop and Severus looked out the window. The car was parked in the driveway of a mansion-like house. The car door opened.

"Get out!" His father commanded him.

Severus obeyed, not wanting any more beatings. He followed his father through a graveyard towards the house. They passed a tombstone with the name Tom Riddle on it. Immediately Severus knew where he was. He wished so badly that he could leave, but he knew there was no way out, his father would not allow it.

The door opened and they walked in. They climbed the staircase and walked through an open doorway. In it was a group of what Severus knew to be Deatheaters.

"Welcome!" A voice said from under one of the hoods. The meeting had now started.

"Tonight we will be inducting a few new members." Severus looked around the room and saw a few uncloaked people. Among them were Lucious Malfoy, Luther Crabbe and Edward Goyle, boys from his house at Hogwarts.

Before he knew what was going on, Severus and the other new members were brought into the center of the circle. One of the hooded figures took out his wand and muttered the word, "Crucio!"

Severus could feel the pain throughout his body. He thought his fathers beating were bad, but this was hundreds of times worse. The pain quickly ceased and the rest of the Deatheaters had their turns tormenting the Hogwarts students. Finally, the hooded figure walked up to him.

"You are now one of us!" He said and muttered a spell. He looked at his arm and a large skull was now etched there.

He walked back to his father. "Merry Christmas." He said cruelly.


End file.
